The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to computational linguistics.
Claims, which are statements concerning the relationship between at least two entities, are constantly distributed through different sources, such as social networks, mass media and scientific publications. In some instances, these claims are supported by evidence, and, in other instances, the claims are unsubstantiated and based on mere speculation, conjecture, opinion or belief. However, without additional information, determining whether to rely on a claim is a difficult task for any person. If a person could determine the reliability and history of a claim, then the person may be better able to interpret and utilize the claim.